


Kittens

by BlackRoseShiori



Series: Rumbelle Fluff Drabbles [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseShiori/pseuds/BlackRoseShiori
Summary: This was written many years ago for this prompt: "Belle brings kittens into the library and Rumpel tries to protest because his property rules say that animals aren't allowed, but the power of Belle and kittens is too much for him."But I don't have notes on who prompted it, so if it was you, please let me know!





	Kittens

Rumplestiltskin wasn't known for breaking deals. He had an image to uphold, after all. And it would be bad form to allow any leniency just because his True Love happened to be the one breaking the rules.

"Um, Belle," wide brown eyes stared down at the little balls of fluff that were squirming around in a basket at the library's front desk.

"Rumple!" Belle exclaimed happily, coming around the corner with a book in each hand. "I'm so glad you're here, I needed to go in the back and put these books in the proper section but I didn't want to leave them unattended." A nod of her head indicated the basket.

"Kittens," Rumplestiltskin said, knowing he sounded a bit daft. "There are kittens in the library."

"Yes, I found them all alone and cold and sad," Belle said, her eyes glistening. "I simply had to bring them in and protect them."

Of course she did. Rumplestiltskin couldn't hide the lop-sided smile that crossed his face. 

"That's all well and good, sweetheart, but I'm afraid I had some bad news."

"Bad news?" Belle's eyebrows knit together in such concern that Rumplestiltskin nearly laughed at her.

"Indeed. You see, the lease on this library, and the attached apartment, clearly state that no pets are allowed."

"Rumple!" Belle stomped her foot, childishly. "How can you say that?! They'll starve!"

The sorcerer crossed his hands over the top of his cane and looked down at one of the kittens. It was grey and white and looked up at him with big green eyes, mewling softly.

Damn it all.

"Fine," he said to his love, "Just this once, and only for you."

Belle placed the books down on the desk and threw her arms around Rumplestiltksin.

"Thank you! I knew you had it in you!"

"Yes, well," Rumplestiltskin awkwardly patted Belle's back and gave her a squeeze. "Don't let it get around."


End file.
